Dreaming" (1/1)
by NancyD1
Summary: Carol reacts to CJ flirting with her in "100,000 Airplanes". Mild f/f slash.


Title: Dreaming (1/1)  
Author: NancyD  
Character: Carol  
Rating: PG for a word or two / F/F Slash  
Spoilers: up to 100,000 Airplanes  
Disclaimer: No, not mine. Don't sue me. I'm unemployed.  
Author's notes: This is Carol's reaction to the tiny "throw away" scene in "100,000 Airplanes". I've included the pertinent part of the transcript from this scene. Thanks to Suki for posting it on the WWfemslash site. This is my second fan fic and first slash story.  
Feedback: Is interesting  
  
  
Scene from "100,000 Airplanes"  
  
CJ walks purposefully back toward her office with the panel backs  
Carol: Congratulations, Boss.  
CJ: Nice Job. Take the rest of the night off.  
Carol: Yeah, it's one in the morning  
CJ: Well, you earned it. Sam,   
Sam the Sunshine Man. Get on the couch, I'm gonna to do you right   
now.  
Sam: Okay.  
CJ: Sorry, I was still talking to Carol.  
Sam: What is wrong with you.  
CJ: We really don't know.   
  
Sam: Congratulations, and if you're serious about that thing with   
Carol I could just stand in the corner and not even--  
CJ: Get out.  
  
******************************************  
  
  
I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about what she said tonight. CJ gets like this when she lands a major victory, all flirtatious and very sexy. It's not as if CJ has to work at the sex appeal; she IS sex appeal. My god, the men in the White House drool over her, and there are a few women who do the same. And I must admit that I am one of them.  
  
I am a heterosexual woman who has never been attracted to a woman before in her life. That is, until I met CJ Cregg.  
  
I don't know when or how it happened, but when you work side by side, day and night with someone you admire, other feelings are bound to develop. But the strange thing is, I think there may be feelings on her side, too. Some might say I'm projecting my longing onto each nuance of my relationship with CJ, but a woman like her doesn't say or do anything without a purpose.   
  
And so with this in mind, I can't be wrong about how she sometimes acts around me. CJ is the consummate professional and yet when we are together, she will say and do things that contradict her image, like changing her clothes in front of me. The first time it happened was on the campaign trail, working in some temporary office somewhere. I was more than surprised and much to my embarrassment, turned on by the woman in front of me undressing.   
  
"I have this fundraiser thing to go to tonight," she said, pulling the camisole over her head, exposing pale smooth breasts with nipples erect. And at that moment, she asked me about the interest rates that the Fed Chair just released. I did everything I could to not stare at her and ignore the sudden warmth between my legs.  
  
And just when I can convince myself that it was just a busy woman who can multi-task, I remember the hotel room. About a month before the election, we were in some podunk town in New Mexico and the only hotel had over booked. This meant that everyone doubled and tripled up in their rooms. Somehow CJ and I got a small room to share with an even tinier bed. I wasn't sure how this was going to work: CJ is six feet tall and I tend to sprawl, a habit I acquired after being single for so long.  
  
But much to my surprise, CJ didn't seem to mind. She jumped on the bed and flashed a sexy smile. "Right side? Left side? Top? Bottom?"  
  
"Where do you want me?" I shot back.  
  
"Right here," CJ grinned, and patted the spot in front of her.  
  
It was in my forward motion to the bed that her damned cell phone went off and she was called away to take care of some crisis. I went to bed alone and frustrated. I tried telling myself that it had to with the Idiot Boys and their inability to leave CJ alone. But in the cold light of day, I needed to face facts. I didn't want CJ to leave that night for personal reasons. I wanted to know what would have happened if I sat down on the bed. Would she have kissed me and touched me tenderly? Or taken me with the passion and determination that drives her very being. I didn't care; all I knew was that I needed to be with her.   
  
And I still have this need. I tried ignoring it and dated men. But with my work life, it's an impossible task. Even if anything ever progressed beyond a date, and this man and I ended up in bed together, I could only think of CJ. I would dream that it was her mouth and hands on my breast, my clit. It would be her fingers inside me, pushing me to the brink of ecstasy. And when it was over, she would be the one holding me and whispering sweet words of love to me.  
  
And so here I am, at 2:00am, reliving CJ telling me she would do me right then and there and wishing Sam to hell. If only we'd been alone, I would have told her yes, take me, I'm ready for you.  
  
But the moment has passed and I will wait for the next opportunity. Maybe in the next "meeting" when she changes in her office, I will undress too and then it will happen. Or some night when we go out, just us girls, we'll have a few drinks and I'll kiss her in the bathroom or in the cab or something. I'll deal with the consequences later.   
  
So until then, I will keep trying to convince myself that the sexual innuendo's tossed at me mean nothing; that she really didn't want to take me right then and there. It was just something to say, to rock Sam's boat.   
  
But I know that it isn't true. And for the time being I'll just be here, playing the role of her faithful assistant, all the while, dreaming of the day I would be her lover.  
  
/End 


End file.
